Be Your Everything
by RobinxStarfireLuvr
Summary: Takes place after the "Stranded" episode. How does Robin deal with his feelings for Starfire? It's a lot better than it sounds! SongFic. OneShot See my Name to know the Pairing! Read & Review PLEASE PLEASE! Warning: MEGA FLUFF!


**Be Your Everything- By RobinxStarfireLuvr**

**HEY GUYS! How are you?! Okay! So! Wanted to post this OneShot after I was watching the lyric vide of "Be Your Everything" by Boys Like Girls and I LOVED IT! WATCH IT! Just read and listen the words being sung! *Loves* It really got to me and I really wanted to write about it. Now, I know, I feel this way too: SongFics get boring because you gatta read the lyrics. BUT! Listen to the song as it plays and just let it sink in. It's so good! :D**

**Totally procrastinating my Midterm studying, which is BAD! All you people who are gonna go to college. DON'T DO IT! But I couldn't help it! This song got to me and so did this story. I love it! I hope you do too! :D**

**Description: Takes place after the "Stranded" episode. How does Robin deal with his feelings for Starfire? It's a lot better than it sounds! SongFic. OneShot See my Name to know the Pairing! Read & Review PLEASE PLEASE! Warning: MEGA FLUFF!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Teen Titans. If I did, those entire FAKE Robin X Raven episodes would have never even gone to the writers! They wouldn't have even gone to MY MIND! I also do not own "Be Your Everything" by Boys Like Girls. I just LOVE the song.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to my bestie, Leslie, who is the best friend ever. We do basically everything together and she is always reading and helping with my stories, so I hope she likes this one! :D She was telling me to update it ASAP.**

**Ok. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

Pacing. Back and forth. Left to right, then right to left. The brows were furrowed of our masked leader, as he continued to pace in his room. After doing this for an hour, he growled in frustration as ran a gloved hand through his jet black hair.

'_How could this happen?'_ Robin thought. _'I was told that it was dangerous… That it would make me weak… That villains and masked criminals would use it against me… That it would put my life in jeopardy… That it would put__** her**__ in jeopardy…"_

"But now it's too late… I've fallen… I've fallen in love with her." Robin said out loud, but softly to himself. He let out a sigh in defeat.

'_How? How is this possible? I tried so hard to push it away…'_ Robin thought with a defeated tone. He paused.

"**She's** what happened… She made me fall… and whenever you fall, you get hurt." Robin answered himself. He felt disappointed in himself. For letting his emotions get the better of him. For not listening to his mind, but his heart. He couldn't help by feel lost.

"So… What do I do?" Robin asked out loud, sinking into the rolling chair next to his desk. He buried his face in his palms.

Then… KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in." Robin loudly stated, not removing his face from his hands. WOOSH! The door slid opened.

"So… Anything you want to talk about?" A voice came from the now opened door.

"No…" Robin replied, not looking up.

"Robin… I may not be a genius, but I am an empath. I sense your emotions and they are very depressing, even for me." The monotone voice stated. Raven was the one at his door. She slowly came in and the door shut behind her. She placed an arm on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Robin insisted, shrugging off her arm. He got up and began to walk out the door.

"Is this about what happened between you and Starfire on that planet?" Raven asked, causing Robin to freeze. His body tensed.

"… no." Robin softly replied.

"Seeing that it **is**, wanna talk about it?" Raven asked. There was an awkward silence. Robin then let out a deep sigh.

"I made a mistake." Robin simply stated.

"We all do." Raven simply stated.

"No. I can't. I'm not allowed to. I'm the leader. I am meant to protect not only the city and the people in it, but this team. I am meant to keep everyone safe." Robin snapped.

"Look, you may be the leader, but you're not our father. You may keep the team in check, do all the boring paperwork that no one else wants to do, and give assignments in the mission, but you don't need to "take care" of us. You know that we each are more than capable of taking care of ourselves." Raven shot back. "Now… What's** really** bothering you?" Robin gave her a small glance and she just stared at him patiently, waiting for him to reply.

"I… fell in love with her, Raven." Robin stated softly. He then heard Raven let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Azar, Robin. Azar, I thought you guys had sex or something." Raven seriously stated.

"What?!" Robin snapped in shock. "Why would you like that?"

"Well, your emotions were completely unstable. You give off the aura of regret and disappointment. With you and Starfire, I could only assume…"

"Enough information. I don't want to know your impression of us having sex." Robin uneasily stated.

"Well… If that's it, what's with the aura you're giving off?" Raven asked, confused.

"I… can't love her…"

"Why?"

"I can put her in danger. Villains will use her against me, threaten to kill her or God knows what… I can't let her be put in that kind of danger."

"Robin… You've always loved her. I sense it. The only difference is that you accept it now." Raven stated. Robin looked at her with confusion. "But, no matter what situation you guys have been in, you've always been able to protect her or get her out of it. Villains will try, but because you love her, you'd never let that happen. I think that doesn't put her in danger, it makes her more safe."

Robin just stared at his violet-haired friend. He was in awe in what she had said. Raven smiled softly.

"… I guess…" was all Robin could say.

"She deserves to know, Robin. You know how she feels about you." Raven urged.

"How does she feel about me?" Robin asked. Raven shot him a look.

"You don't need me to tell you. But, you better tell her soon. I sense very nervous vibes from her room. If I were to guess, it's about you." Raven concluded as she went towards the door and exited his room.

'_Tell her?'_ Robin thought._ 'How the hell do you do that?'_

Then, Robin began to pace. Back and forth. Left to right, then right to left. He then noticed something in the corner of his room. Instead of his bros furrowing, a smirk slid on his lips.

**WITH STARFIRE! WITH STARFIRE! WITH STARFIRE! WITH STARFIRE! WITH STARFIRE! WITH STARFIRE! **

Laying on her bed, feet on her pillow and her long ruby mane hanging off the side of her bed. Her eyes were staring at her staring at the ceiling. A small, deflated sigh slipped through her soft lips.

"Perhaps I was foolish to hope. Perhaps we are just heroes… and nothing more." Starfire depressingly stated. Though the two titans had a somewhat romantic moment on the deserted, alien planet, Robin has no spoken to her since then. He had avoided her for the week after they had returned. He did not sit next to her at any time. Not during movie night, breakfast, lunch, or dinner. He also never struck a conversation with her. Only spoke to her when necessary, for missions or combat practice. Never asked her how she was doing or her plans for the day. It caused Starfire to be deeply sad.

"Perhaps the occurrences on the planet has caused Robin to be fearful of me. I have forced him to never wish to be his friend who is a girl." Starfire softly choked with tears slowly forming in her eyes.

'_He must hate me. He must find me appalling. He must never wish to partake in the enjoyable recreation or occasionally the buying of bountiful floral arrangements.'_ Starfire thought to herself as she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

KNOCK KNOCK!

A knock came from Starfire's door. Her head shot up with a confused look on her fact, expecting someone to address themselves.

"Hello? Who has requested permission into my dwellings?" Starfire called out. Fear struck her. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and jumped up in a battle stance. She waited for there to be some sound from the door. But none came.

Starfire slowly walked towards the door, howling starbolts in her hands. She deactivated one hand as she pressed the open button, leaving the other arm pointing straight at the door.

"HAH!" Starfire let out a battle cry as she jumped outside of her door. She turned left, then right, then left again. She saw no one. Slowly, she came out of her stance, lowering her hands as she glanced around in the hallway outside of her corridor again. Her brows furrowed in confusion. She continued back into her room, but something stopped her.

"AH!" Starfire let out a scream as she was on her hands and knees. She glanced down on the floor in front of her door. There, lied a tape player and a letter addressed to Starfire. She turned herself to be on her knees, facing the contents. She looked at the tape player, unsure how it worked. She decided to turn to the letter, something she was certain on how the device worked.

Starfire broke the seal of the letter. Inside, was a folded piece of ripped out lined paper. She unfolded and read what it said.

'_Dear Starfire,_

_There's so much I want to say to you, feelings I want to express. But I'm not very good at that… I hope this helps._

_Four letter word_

_But I don't have the guts to say it_

_Smile 'til it hurts_

_Let's not make it complicated_

_We've got a story_

_But I'm about to change the ending_

_You're perfect for me_

_You're more than just a friend_

_So we can just stop pretending now_

_Gotta let you know somehow…'_

_Press the 'Play' button, please._

Starfire looked at the device and saw the word 'play' written over a triangle button. She then pressed it, making a click noise. She then saw the window of the tape player have something moving inside. She had the urge to open and touch it, but decided against it.

She then heard a small guitar strumming and then heard a voice. It was clear and a little deep, definitely a male voice. It was soothing and innocent. It made Starfire's heart warm and her stomach have butterflies.

_I'll be your shelter_

_I'll be your storm_

_I'll make you shiver_

_I'll keep you warm_

_Whatever weather_

_Baby I'm yours_

_Be your forever, be your fling_

_Baby I will be your Everything_

_Baby I… Baby I will... Baby I will be your Everything_

_We used to say_

_That we would always stick together_

_But who's to say_

_That we could never last forever_

_Girl, got a question_

_Could you see yourself with somebody else?_

_'Cause I'm on a mission_

_And I don't wanna share_

_I want you all to myself right now_

_And I just wanna scream it out_

_I'll be your shelter_

_I'll be your storm_

_I'll make you shiver_

_I'll keep you warm_

_Whatever weather_

_Baby, I'm yours_

_Be your forever, be your fling_

_Baby I will be your Everything_

_Baby I… Baby I will… Baby I will be your Everything_

_No matter what you do_

_I'll be there for you_

_And every time you close your eyes_

_I will be by your side_

_'Cause every time you make me sing_

_Baby I will be your Everything_

_I'll be your shelter_

_I'll be your storm_

_I'll make you shiver_

_I'll keep you warm_

_Whatever weather_

_Baby I'm yours_

_Be your forever, be your fling_

_Baby I will be your Everything_

_Baby I… Baby I will… Baby I will be your Everything_

_Baby I… Baby I will… Baby I will be your Everything_

_Baby I… Baby I will… Baby I will be your Everything_

Starfire's eyes began to form tears. It was so simple, a simple song, sung by a simple voice. But, it meant the world to her. She did not even know who sang it. She then grabbed the paper again and searched for a name. She received no success, but the bottom did say…

'_Love,_

_Your Everything'_

She gave a soft smile. It was then crestfallen, knowing that she could not know who it was. Then, a light bulb went off in her head. She let out a soft gasp.

"That is it!" Starfire exclaimed as she flew very quickly down the hall.

She slowly backed into a door, glancing left, right, then left to see if anyone saw her. However, since there was no one in sight, she slipped in the door. There she was, in the Titan Mainframe, where she had complete access to any of the security camera in the Tower. She logged into her account, screen name read as Starfire, she types her password, "Robin76246". She then scanned her handprint. A happy beep came from the computer, allowing her access. She then typed to find the camera in front of her room. She then fast-forwarded through the day, until she saw a figure. The figure appeared out of the floor dropping the letter and tape player in front of her room, and used black portal to disappear again.

"Raven?" Starfire said in shock and confusion.

'_I must confront my friend.'_ Starfire concluded, slipping out the door and down the hallway, in front of the purple-haired girl's room. Starfire then knocked quickly. The slipped open slightly, revealing only half of the titan's face.

"Hey Starfire." Raven greeted.

"Hello Friend Raven." Starfire smiled.

"Need anything?" Raven asked simply.

"Yes. I have questions about particular things. Please, you were the one who left the musical device and letter in front of my room?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah."

"But… the recording possessed the voice of a male-"

"I wasn't the one who wrote the song, Starfire."

"Oh… Then, please, who did?"

"He didn't want you to know."

"Oh…" Starfire was deflated.

'_He did not wish to show affection towards me? Perhaps he is fearful for me to be his friend who is a girl.'_ Starfire thought sadly.

"He's not good at expressing his feelings." Raven replied to her thought.

"Oh! But, I wish to thank him for the song he has written! It is most glorious. I love it dearly!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Uh…" Raven said softly, thinking to herself. "Go to the roof." Raven then quickly shut the door.

"… Raven?" Starfire asked. There was no response. Starfire decided to obey her friend's orders and went.

She slowly began to fly towards the roof, hopeful of what happened. As she approached the door, she heard two people yelling. Though she did not want to intrude on what seemed to be an important conversation, she decided to just open the door and poke an ear in.

"Where is it?!" A voice yelled. Starfire knew that stern, but soothing voice anywhere. It was Robin and he did not sound peachy keen.

"Where's what?" The other voice asked calmly. She knew it was Raven.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Robin snapped.

"I may be an empath, but I don't read people for fun." Raven shot back.

"The tape! AND the letter!" Robin snapped. Starfire gasped, as she stared at the two items in her hands.

'_It was Robin?'_ Starfire thought.

"I don't know. I don't go poking around your personal stuff for fun. Ask Beast Boy. Sounds more like his doing." Raven shot.

"Beast Boy didn't know about this. **You** did." Robin countered.

"I don't even know what was on the tape." Raven shot back.

"Nothing." Robin muttered.

"Then how do I know about it?" Raven asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Because it was your idea." Robin yelled.

"What was?" Raven pushed another one of Robin's buttons.

"To tell Star how I felt, okay?!" Robin exclaimed. Starfire gasped.

'_He truly __**feels**__ this way towards to me?'_ Starfire thought. Her heart began to soar.

"So… You just recorded yourself saying 'I love you, Starfire'? Didn't have the balls to tell her that to her face?" Raven shot. Raven was playing Robin like a cat with a mouse and he was taking the bait.

"Of course not! I… recorded a song…" Robin admitted, embarrassed that he was actually saying all this.

"What song?" Raven asked.

"One I wrote, okay? Now where is it?!" Robin demanded.

'_I'll be your shelter, I'll be your storm' _Robin's head shot towards the sound of his voice. There, he was faced with Starfire at the door of the roof, holding the tape recorder in one hand the letter in another.

A deep red blush as red as his uniform came onto his cheeks. Raven smirked as she slowly disappeared into the floor. A soft smile was on Starfire's face as she began to walk towards him, stopping when she was right in front of him.

"I believe these are what you require." Starfire simply said as she placed the two contents in his hands. He stared at them, knowing she read the broken sealed letter and read the tape recorder.

"Yeah…" Robin softly muttered, unsure of what to say.

"What four letter word were you unable to speak?" Starfire asked. Robin then glanced at her. She just stared at him.

"If I had the guts to say it, I would've." Robin softly muttered, while a small smirk appeared.

"Perhaps, I can help you." Starfire suggested. Before the Boy Wonder could respond, Starfire grabbed the back of his head and slipped her lips onto his. He was in shock at first, but her soft, vanilla tasting lip gloss made his brain turn into goo. He inhaled the smell of strawberry shampoo from her hair that blew in the wind, tickling the side of his face. He let out a soft sigh as he dropped the contents in his hands and slipped one around her small frame and one running threw her gorgeous red locks.

As he was running his hands threw her hair, he grabbed the back of her head and pushed her lips more on his, wanting to have every bit of her on his lips. Starfire could only respond by letting out a deep moan, cause Robin's hormones to go wild. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in between her lips, licking her tongue. She responded in licking his, both fighting each other.

Her hands began to massage his scalp while raking through his charcoal black hair. Robin groaned in response as he slipped both arms around her small waist, hugging her tightly and pulling her body closer to his. He licked her tongue softly, causing her to let out a soft whimper. Her innocent, but seductive noise caused him to regain focus, as he slowly removed his lips from hers.

Their foreheads were still touching and their eyes were shut, taking in quick, but deep breaths from their time apart. As Robin opened his eyes, he saw Starfire was staring back at his mask. A sweet smile was dancing on her lips with a light pink blush running on her cheeks.

"Wow…" was all Robin was able to say as he continued to stare into her eyes, taking in what had just happened.

"That word does not contain letters of four." Starfire teased with a smirk. Robin let out a soft chuckle.

"No, it doesn't." Robin said through his chuckles. She continued to look at him, patiently waiting for him to speak. Robin looked down, attempting to avoid her gaze, but her emerald eyes penetrated at his skin, softly begging for him to look at her. Robin could not resist her stare and he turned his head to look at her. Her stare caused him to freeze, unable to say the word that she so desperately wanted him to say.

"Robin…" Starfire begged. Her eyes had the soft glisten like when the light hit it and her lip quivered softly, now unglossed from their little session from before. But, they still ran up Robin's desire to the max and all he wanted to do right now was place soft, gentle kisses on them.

"… Love…" Robin choked out. "I… I love you, Starfire… I know that I'm not suppose to… I was told my entire life that having relationships were dangerous. They put not only me, but the one I love in danger… I tried to deny it… Ever since the day I met you, I knew that I would fall for you. As crazy as that sounds, I knew I would. And it's not like I was in love with you. I _fell _in love with you. And whenever you fall… you get hurt. You never hurt me, but the thoughts of danger coming at you hurt me. It pained me more than anything to think that something would hurt you." Robin paused. He took a deep breath, unsure how he was able to say all this, but the words were just pouring out, not giving him a chance to think or attempt to take them back.

"But now I know… If I left you to be taken care of by something or someone else, they wouldn't do it right. Nothing, no one would want to protect you as much as I want to. That's when I realized… I have to be everything for you. whether it's the person you wake up in the morning seeing or the person you fight with… I want to be **that **person. Because I want to mean everything to you…"

As her eyes began to water, Starfire threw her arms around Robin's neck. He was slightly in shock, but by force of habit, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh Robin…" Starfire muffled through his chest.

"Yeah?" Robin softly muttered, now stroking her hair. Starfire let out a dreamy sigh.

"You **are** my everything." Robin could not contain himself. He had a huge smile plastered on his face as he picked up the alien and spun her around. Giggles flew out of Starfire's mouth as he did this. Her ended with pulling her in a tight hug.

"You don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that." Robin muffled against her hair.

"You make me very happy, Robin." Starfire replied.

"You make me feel everything." Robin admitted, pulling her away from the hug. Starfire had soft tears in her eyes. Robin quickly rose her gloved hand to wipe them away. Starfire then let out a fit of giggles.

"You are very open with your words now." Starfire smiled.

"I guess I couldn't stop..." Robin chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I like it." Starfire smiled.

"So... Wanna watch the sunset?" Robin gesturing to the edge of the tower. Starfire nodded quickly and Robin took her hand, leading her to the edge. The pair sat down next to each other, staring out to the horizon. The skies were red, pink, orange, and and purple.

The pair sat peacefully, content with the day and with what the future will hold.

**ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR ROBINXSTARFIRELUVR**

**Whoo! Done! Just got really into this song and had to write something that went with it. I HOPE YOU LIKE! :D I really really REALLY love this song. I think I've listened to it like 12 times today. I am THAT in love with this song! Please Review and let me know how I can improve! This was kind of a spontaneous OneShot, unlike what I usually do, which is planning and planning the story. Don't just read and not comment! Let me know what you think! ****I appreciate you reading! REALLY hope you enjoy! Ok. Peace Out! ^-^**

**ILY&G,**

**RoBiNxStArFiReLuVr**


End file.
